Te sigo amando
by kagomehigurashira
Summary: Ella amaba a Inuyasha pero este no la amaba o eso pensaba él ,la veía como su casi hermana y mejor amiga, Kagome al verlo casarse con otra mujer decide alejarse, él al darse cuenta de su error trata de corregirlo pero ella desaparece, él trata de continuar su vida pero ¿que pasa si Kagome regresa a su vida y se da cuenta que la ama todavia?, su decision sera luchar por su amor.


**Capitulo uno**

**POV Kagome**

Lo miraba caminar con porte, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tan afable, se le veía feliz, caminaba hacia el altar con la vista fija hacia el frente donde se encontraba su futura esposa, que no era yo, y aun así lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, mi corazón se sentía devastado mas sin embargo tenía que fingir una sonrisa, una sonrisa sin vida, una sonrisa que acababa con mis esperanzas y con mis sueños, pero esa sería la única y ultima sonrisa que vería de mi, bastaba con eso, desaparecería de su vida, el ya no me necesitaba, y yo necesitaba alejarme de su presencia, me ilusione demasiado con que me amaría, y no fue así, el solo me veía como una hermana menor a la que proteger, y en cambio yo.., miro la ceremonia desde la segunda fila, y escucho al padre recitar el discurso ceremonial.

—Kikyo Takeda ¿Aceptas como esposo a Inuyasha Taisho y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?

—Si acepto.

Kikyo era tan bella, tenía una actitud ganadora y era tan refinada en todos los aspectos, aunque hay algo en ella que no me gusta, pero muy probablemente era mi dolor hablando el que quería encontrar defectos en ella, deseaba ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar pero no era así.

—Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Kikyo Takeda y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?

Inuyasha sonrió con su ya conocida altivez que a pesar de todo amaba, como todo de él.

—Acepto, claro que acepto.

Mi corazón se acabo de romper en ese instante pero aun así mantuve mi sonrisa hipócrita a la vista de todos, deseaba llorar y gritar a todo pulmón cuanto los odiaba por ser felices a costa de mi felicidad, pero sabía que sería una estupidez.

Mire como Izayoi me miro con tristeza pero lo ignore.

El resto de la ceremonia paso como en cámara lenta para mi, era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, solo reaccione cuando vi como se daban el beso que sellaba sus vidas, y en eso una lágrima salió de mis ojos negros, la seque rápidamente y espere que nadie la hubiera visto.

Me levante lentamente me acomode el vestido y respire profundamente, mire como todo el mundo los felicitaba, y sabía que era lo que yo tenía que hacer, para cerrar ese ciclo y salvar mi dignidad.

—Inuyasha—solté, él volteo, me vio con una sonrisa y corrió hacia mí.

—Oh Kagome soy muy feliz, enserio que lo soy, tengo todo lo que quiero, tengo a la mujer que amo y a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana a mi lado, que mas podía pedir—me abrazo, quería llorar pero me contuve.

—Felicidades Inuyasha—mire a Kikyo que se acerco con el seño fruncido—felicidades Kikyo—le dije tratando de calmar mis sentimientos.

—Gracias—me miro despectivamente y volteo hacia Inuyasha—hay que irnos a la recepción amor.

—Si claro cariño—la beso frente mío, por dios no tendrían compasión de mi—Kagome nos vemos allá.

Solo asentí, pero mentí, no iría a esa recepción, a seguir fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía, por dios, no sería más hipócrita de lo que ya había sido en esa iglesia, claro que me daba alegría que Inuyasha fuese feliz porque lo amaba pero también tenía ganas de matarlos, sentimientos tan contradictorios que me volvían loca, tenía ganas de reír como maniática por lo opuesto de mis sentimientos, pero sabía que debía de controlar mis emociones, por lo menos hasta llegar a casa y prepararme para mi viaje.

Salí de la iglesia y tome un taxi hasta mi hogar, bueno el lugar donde me sentía mas bien y querida, la casa Taisho, después de la muerte de mi padre, los Taisho me acogieron en su seno familiar, después de todo no tenía a nadie y Inuno e Izayoi eran mis padrinos, mi padre era un gran empresario con un patrimonio considerable, y yo era su única heredera, sin embargo era menor de edad y no podía tocar un céntimo, Inuno administro mi fortuna lo mejor que pudo hasta ahora que cumplo los dieciocho, a ellos les avise de mi partida con anticipación, Izayoi comprendió inmediatamente mis motivos y le hice prometer que jamás diría nada, e Inuno me entrego cuentas y yo le agradecí ambos lo que hicieron por mí por cuatro años de mi vida, subí a mi habitación, mire en la repisa la fotografía donde salía con Inuyasha y él me abrazaba, sentí una furia tan grande que arroje la foto contra la pared y el retrato se hizo trizas, entonces me deje caer en el piso llore todo lo que había retenido en el día, cuando logre tranquilizarme, tome lo que quedo del retrato y saque la foto de ahí, le di un beso, saque un encendedor de el cajón de mi buro y le prendí fuego a la fotografía, con ella se quemaban mis esperanzas de que Inuyasha me hubiese amado alguna vez, con ella trataba de borrar mi desesperación y todo mi dolor, mientras ardía pensaba que ojala así se borraran todos mis demonios, de verdad lo esperaba, llame a un taxi del aeropuerto, limpie el desastre que había hecho, tome mis maletas y baje, el taxi ya había llegado.

En el aeropuerto sentí vértigo, era la primera vez después de cuatro años que me encontraba sola contra el mundo, pero todo estaba listo, no les dije ni Izayoi ni Inuno donde viviría, para qué, era lo mejor.

_Pasajeros del vuelo privado 11 con destino a la ciudad de México, favor de abordar por la puerta tres._

Era la hora, me metí por el pasillo y me introduje en el avión, adiós España, adiós mi familia, y principalmente **adiós Inuyasha, adiós para siempre….**

…

La mayoría de las personas ya habían llegado al salón donde empezaría el festejo por su boda, pero Inuyasha esperaba a una persona que no llegaba y eso lo tenía más que inquieto algo que no pasaba desapercibido por Kikyo

—Madre, ¿Dónde se encuentra Kagome? ¿Pensé que vendría contigo? —pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

Izayoi suspiro audiblemente.

—Hijo hay algo que debes saber, Kagome, bueno, ella…

Inuyasha empezó a respirar irregularmente, su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente, se preocupo a sobre manera y su rostro pálido lo reflejo.

— ¿Qué le paso a Kagome madre? ¡Contéstame madre!

—Kagome, bueno ella decidió irse del país, y separarse de nosotros.

Inuyasha se puso rojo de la ira— ¡como que se fue madre! ¿A dónde demonio se fue?

Izayoi se sorprendió por la reacción de furia su hijo—no lo sé hijo Kagome solo dijo que se iría.

—debo de ir a buscarla debo de traerla aquí—dijo en tono prácticamente robótico sobándose la cabeza—voy a hablar con Kikyo.

Izayoi sintió lastima al darse cuenta de algo de lo cual su hijo no se había dado cuenta, sufriría por ello tal vez el resto de su vida.

Inuyasha empezó a buscar a su esposa desesperado por salir a buscar a Kagome, sabía que se vería mal dejar a su mujer sola en la boda pero no tenia opción necesitaba encontrar a Kagome, fue cuando abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones privadas del salón y se encontró con la desagradable escena de su esposa en brazos de un tipejo casi teniendo un encuentro sexual, Kikyo al verse descubierta trato de acercarse a él mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

—Inuyasha todo tiene una explicación—trato de tocarlo mientras el sujeto con el cual ella estaba del cual ni siquiera alcanzo a ver la cara se alejaba.

Inuyasha se alejo dolido pero a la vez sorprendido porque estaba demasiado tranquilo por la traición de la mujer que supuestamente amaba.

—No hay nada que explicar todo está claro, más claro que el agua, y no me interesa ninguna explicación, —recordó a Kagome y su desesperación volvió a niveles insospechados—me tengo que ir recibirás pronto la visita de mis abogados.

Pero antes de salir el grito de Kikyo lo perturbo.

— ¡Vas por Kagome verdad, siempre la pusiste a ella antes que a mí, siempre, y yo la odiaba y la odio porque a pesar de haberte casado hoy conmigo la seguías, la idolatrabas, y tan iluso eres que ni tu dabas cuentas que la amabas, si estas enamorado de ella y eso enferma!, —Kikyo soltó una carcajada—me alegra que se haya ido para siempre, no serás feliz jamás, ella se fue odiándote.

Inuyasha no quiso escucharla más y se alejo de prisa de ahí, maldecía haberse casado con una arpía como Kikyo, de haberse dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo y que estos nublaran su mente y su raciocinio, ahora lo sabia amaba a Kagome la amaba más que a su vida y ahora estaba a punto o si no ya la había perdido para siempre.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí empiezo otra historia que espero y sea de su agrado, espero que la lean y dejen sus lindos comentarios que me animan, los quiero, cuídense mucho.**


End file.
